More than Just Friends
by SmellyCat123
Summary: Rachel's boring sex life changes with a blink of an eye as she shares the bed with her best friends Monica and Chandler. But will it remain the same or will their relationship suffer some problems? What happens when Ross will come to know about it. Read and find. Rated MA for strong sexual content and language inappropriate for anyone not mature enough


/SMUT ALERT! Proceed at your own will. 18+ only.

(This takes place after 'The One where Everyone Knows' in Season 5.)

I wrote this as I a great fan of the tv show 'FRIENDS'.But I sad when I could not find threesome fanfictions about it.

It might hurt the feelings of super loyal fans of FRIENDS who are reluctant to any change. So proceed at your own will as you have been warned.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FRIENDS. And No PROFITS have been made from this story by me.** /

Chandler and Monica were together now and all their friends knew it. This meant that they could openly live like a couple and openly show love for each other. Rachel at the same time was facing trauma. She had feelings for Ross but the gap between them had become bigger and bigger. She was starving for some sex with no strings attached. But where could she find it?

It was a Friday night; Chandler and Monica were alone sitting on her couch. Chandler had to watch some stupid baseball match, which irritated Monica as she really wanted to have sex after a tiring day at work.

"Can't you watch it later, Chandler?" asked completely annoyed Monica.

"It's the semi-final, Monica. How can I miss it?" frowned Chandler

"Fine, then, you watch your stupid game and I'll suck that cock of yours and keep sucking no matter who bursts in through that door." Shouted Monica

"Not a problem to me," said Chandler not even looking towards Monica.

"Alright, then," said Monica and instantly got on her knees and started unbuckling his pants.

She pulled out his semi-erect bulge from his underwear and stroked it a few times.

"Is that turning you on?" said Monica in a naughty voice. But Chandler still did not reply.

She stroked it for a couple of times and then took it in her mouth, and started blowing him. Her warm mouth was giving him a tough time. Monica took his cock deep in her throat. Chandler still wasn't seeing her but was enjoying every second of it, if Monica didn't stop then he will cum inside her throat. His heartbeat was rising and mind was now getting off the game.

But suddenly someone entered from the door. It was Rachel and she was back from work.

"Hey, Chandler, Where's Monica?" said Rachel. Chandler turned his neck around and gave Rachel a surprised look.

"I am here." Said Monica with Chandler's dick in her mouth.

"What are you guys doing on my couch?!" said Rachel frowning

"We are sorry Rachel; he had to watch this match."

"Could you not resist it for a few minutes?" said Rachel who could not believe they were doing it in the hall.

"I tried to but I could not. Look I am so sorry."

"Okay, Okay, Okay. I'll just leave my bag in my room and go," said Rachel as she walked towards her room, trying hard not to look what they were doing.

She opened the door and threw her bag on her bed. She turned back and saw Chandler's cock by mistake. It took her a few moments to notice how big he was. Chandler was way bigger than her expectation. She always underestimated Chandler and thought that he would have the tiniest cock.

"Is that Chandler?" said Rachel completely stunned.

"Um-hm," said Chandler still not looking towards Rachel, his eyes open wide.

"You are so big, Chandler. Monica, you never told me that." Said Rachel taking steps towards them.

"What was the need?" Said Monica looking at Rachel walk towards them.

"But how can you be so big?" said Rachel not answering Monica "He's bigger than your brother." said Rachel in a low voice looking towards Monica.

Monica did not figure out where this was going. Why was she even telling her this?

"Can I…Can I... touch... it Monica?" asked Rachel and proceeded without even waiting for her to say anything."

Rachel stroked his dick for a couple of times and without any permission took it in her mouth and started sucking. Chandler was not seeing the match anymore. He was shocked. He looked towards Monica for an answer but she didn't know where this was going

Rachel kept sucking for a minute but gave it an abrupt ending. She did not know what she was falling into. She was released his dick and got up immediately.

"Oh no, Oh no! I am so sorry Monica. I am sorry Chandler. I'll just leave." she said almost running away

She started walking for the door but Monica stopped her in between

"You can stay if you want to." Said Monica suddenly

"What do you mean?" said Rachel still embarrassed by her act.

"We like experiments in bed…and…we have never really had a threesome together, right Chandler?" said Monica

Chandler nodded in approval looking towards Monica in disbelief.

"Oh really? You guys can do this? That's so great" Said Rachel walking towards them.

Rachel again got down on her knees and held Chandler's dick again, but Chandler spoke in between.

"Don't you guys think we should take this inside." Said Chandler

And they got up for the room. Chandler fell on the bed and said, "Now do whatever you guys want to."

The girls started licking Chandler together from the bottom to his dick head. They then started licking his balls together for a moment but then Rachel got back to sucking him again. Rachel's small mouth fitted his cock well. She made mall humming sounds as she took his dick further in her mouth. She was joined by Monica as she took his balls in her mouth. Monica, later, got up and started stripping herself. She held her breast once in her hands and got back to licking Chandler.

"You unclothe yourself, Rachel. I'll take care of him till then." Said Monica

Rachel followed her commands and started stripping herself too. She unhooked her bra to reveal her gorgeous breasts. Chandler could not believe it was happening. He was seeing Rachel naked which he wanted to ever since the High School. Rachel teased Chandler by holding her breast in her hands.

"You want these, don't you," said Rachel

Chandler nodded and Monica released his dick. Rachel sat on the bed and waited for Chandler to gain control. Chandler started sucking her breasts instantly as he sat next to her. He squeezed and bit them at the same time. Whereas Monica now got her head in between Rachel's legs and started licking her.

Monica was delighted to lick her best friend's juices. Her cunt was clean shaved with not even a small hair visible. Her tongue explored her depths of her long time bestie and even fingered her in between. Chandler did not stop licking Rachel. He sunk his face in between her boobs and squeezed them, he in between kissed her and got back sucking. Rachel was sinking in pleasure; she closed her eyes and felt the delight overtake her. She groaned and groaned as the couple treated her like a queen.

"Ohh yes! Monica, lick me, make me cum, Yes! FUCK YES!" said Rachel as she came her on Monica's face.

After a few minutes, they changed positions. It was now the turn of Monica to have some fun. Rachel started licking Monica whereas Chandler licked and fingered her ass at the same time. Monica was moaning in pleasure she kept chanting their names with a few "Aahs" and "Ooh". Monica never believed that same-sex experiences can be so great. Monica groaned for the last time and came on Rachel's face.

"Fuck, Monica, you squirt so hard." Said Rachel, as she slapped her buttock, while Chandler pulled out a pack of condom from the side table drawer.

He rolled the condom and said, "Now who wants this inside."

"Let Rachel ride it first." Said Monica and they all followed her command immediately.

Rachel got lay on her back and spread her legs so that Chandler could fuck her vagina. Monica, on the other hand, sat on her face so Rachel could lick her. Chandler gently penetrated Rachel and started thrusting it was so pleasurable for both. Rachel started moaning instantly sounds of which were muffled by Monica's ass. Chandler picked up some speed and started thrusting harder, Rachel clenched her pelvic muscles as Chandler went faster. She kept on licking Monica causing her to cum on her face for the second time. Rachel came on Chandler's dick for the second time as she moaned. Rachel's boobs were moving up and down due to Chandler's forceful thrusting. Chandler grabbed one of them and squeezed hard. Chandler was going to cum soon so slowed down he pulled his dick out with a pop.

They switched positions. It was now Monica's turn to ride Chandler. She got on all fours so Chandler could thrust her from behind. Rachel spread Monica's butt cheeks wide enough for Chandler to penetrate her. Chandler penetrated in his girlfriend's slowly to make her moan. He slowly accelerated and gained speed, which caused Mon some initial pain. No matter how many times Chandler fucked her, it always felt like the first time. Rachel on the same time started rubbing Monica's clitoris as Mon moaned like never before. Monica was so overjoyed by this feeling that she regretted not inviting Rachel before. She was just adding to the fun. After five more minutes Chandler reached his climax so he pulled out his dick and started jerking off and came inside Rachel's mouth. Monica had recovered from her orgasm by now so she got on her knees and swapped her boyfriends cum from her best friend. They swallowed his cum and fell on the bed with Chandler in between them.

"Oh Chandler, you were so incredible. And Monica you made this day unforgettable for me." Said Rachel

"Maybe we should do this again?" said Monica

"Yeah, should we ask Joey to join us?" said Rachel

"It isn't a bad idea. He must've had a foursome before" said Chandler

"So Chandler, will you ask him tomorrow?" said Monica

"Why not? Of course, I will. 'It will be fun best friends fucking best friends.'" Said Chandler as he grinned and closed his eyes

"So tomorrow then? I don't have to go to work tomorrow." Said Rachel

"Okay then." Said Chandler with his eyes closed and dozed off to sleep.

/So how's it people? I am sorry if I hurt somebody's feeling's but this is what I write.

So follow, favourite and back soon for some action...and, please review if you got hard/wet reading it ;) it will be between us. Thanks for Reading!/


End file.
